La imagen en la memoria
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: I. Hiroki era la imagen fugaz de un sueño intangible, un sonido vagamente familiar, lágrimas derramadas, una pérdida no olvidada y el susurro de alguien que ya no estaba. II. Chikara tenía que ser eterno y feliz, como él había sido cada día desde que Iori tenía conciencia de sí, cada día desde el primero. Tenía que ser su maestro y su amigo y su abuelo.
1. I

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

**La imagen en la memoria.**

**I.**

Iori no recordaba mucho sobre su padre en realidad.

Tenía _sus_ fotos, estaban su madre y su abuelo para hablarle de él, sí, pero no podía recordarlo _por su cuenta_. No con _claridad_, al menos. Hiroki era la imagen fugaz de un sueño intangible, un sonido vagamente familiar, lágrimas derramadas, una pérdida no olvidada y un susurro en el viento, un saludo de alguien que ya no estaba.

Las palabras de su madre lo reflejaban con amor, los ojos de su abuelo brillaban con orgullo en el presente, las fotografías lo delineaban con firmeza… A Iori le gustaba coleccionar los pequeños destellos de aquel que no había llegado a conocer. Las memorias que hablaban sobre su padre eran atesoradas en una pequeña caja en el fondo de su mente, guardadas para existir y conservadas para renacer en sus sueños.

Solía quedarse despierto, por las noches, preguntándose sobre cómo Hiroki habría sido _con él, con su hijo._ ¿Habría sido estricto o amable? Se dirigiría a él con la misma cadencia militar de su formación, ¿o sería más dulce y suave? ¿Qué sonrisa enseñaría su rostro cuando estuviese feliz? Había llegado a imaginar la cara de enfado que pondría cuando estuviese irritado.

Iori sabía que _anhelar_ que todo fuese diferente no le devolvería a su padre, que era _tonto_, pero… No importaba.

Después de todo_, soñándolo_ era la única forma en la que lo _tendría_.

* * *

**N/A**: Es extraño que después de volver a ver 02, Iori sea el personaje que más me ha interesado y me dio pena que no haya sido más desarrollado. No recordaba que era _tan_ terco.


	2. II

**II.**

Armadimon, inusualmente tranquilo y silencioso, suspiró cuando Iori ahogó un sollozo. No importaba que esa noche se quedase en esa casa, el hogar que había sido suyo en el más temprano comienzo, y que siempre permanecería en su memoria como una pequeña porción de recuerdo. Lo que importaba iba más allá.

—Está bien llorar por alguien que vas a echar de menos —susurró Armadimon, rompiendo el silencio, que era un tercer invitado en la habitación—. Tu abuelo era una persona muy especial.

Lo _era._

Iori creía que su abuelo iba a vivir para siempre, un pensamiento que se le antojaba tan poco suyo pero que había florecido desde lo más profundo de su corazón con tanta fuerza que era abrumadora. Y es que con alguien como Chikara, quien parecía desconocer el significado de quietud, de calma y de tiempo, era difícil encontrar una razón que hiciese creer lo contrario.

El digimon había hecho un hueco entre sus brazos y se había arrastrado allí en un gesto similar a un abrazo. Iori escondió el rostro contra la coraza en su lomo, aceptando su consuelo.

Chikara era atemporal, afable y sabio. Tenía que ser quién lo recibía con alegría cuando volvía a casa y quien se movía con destreza para festejar sus regresos, tenía que ser la persona a la que podía preguntarle cualquier cosa sin que le importe la respuesta, tenía que ser compañía y comprensión. Tenía que ser eterno y feliz, como él había sido cada día desde que Iori tenía conciencia de sí, cada día desde el primero.

Tenía que ser su maestro y su amigo y su _abuelo._

Pero el tiempo no pensaba igual que él, desde luego.

La luz del velador era tenue, con amarillos y negros, dando otros tonos en siluetas conocidas, atrayendo sombras sobre el rostro de su compañero que hacían juego con el dolor en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Lo voy a echar de menos —admitió Iori, su voz era un hilo fino en la quietud—. Pero no lloraría por él, en el fondo estaría... En el fondo estaría llorando por mí.

Armadimon pensó en ello un momento.

Normalmente no sabía cuál era la mejor respuesta para su compañero, pero las palabras se enlazaron solas en su lengua mientras miraba el gesto dibujado en la cara de Iori.

—Entonces, sonríe. Eso sería algo que harías por _él._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
